


Shopping!

by The_Admiral



Series: Life [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Thranduil is a shopping queen, shopping!
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Admiral/pseuds/The_Admiral
Summary: Let’s go Shopping!
Relationships: Elladan/Emily, Elrohir/Emily, Emily/Legolas, Lindir - Relationship, Thranduil/Lusa
Series: Life [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840144





	Shopping!

„Hallo, hallo, meine Untertanen!" Thranduil setzt sich mit den anderen an den Tisch.

„Schon was? Nein." Emily taucht auch auf. „Hallo! Guten Morgen Em, was ist los mit dir?" Thranduil fragt. „Wir gehen nach Ost- Avaria! Ah, warum?" Lindir fragt. „Ich habe eine show dar. Ooh yay!" Thranduil sagt. „Shopping! Was? Nein! Keine Shopping, keine einkaufen!" Emily sagt ihm. „Warum?" Legolas fragt. „Dafür haben wir keine Zeit! Und keine Geld!" Emily sagt ihnen. „Dann warum sollte ich mit dir kommen?" Thranduil fragt sie. „Weiß ich nicht."

«Einige Tage später»

„Hallo, hallo, meine Untertanen! Tschüss Thranduil." Emily sagt. „Was? Wir gehen nicht einkaufen." Lusa sagt ihm. „Nein! Ugh!"

Wenn Lusa und Emily reden.

„Ey, Legolas!" Legolas schaut zurück. „Was? Ich brauche Geld!" Thranduil sagt. „Nein! Das ist mein Geld! Bitte, ich bin dein Papa... Nein! Benutze dein eigenes Geld. Bitte...??? Warum? Ich will einkaufen gehen. Ich brauche neue Kleidung. Nein, du brauche nicht neue Kleidung, das ist neu! Bitte, Legolas???" Legolas seufzt. „Gut! Aber, ich will mit dir gehen! Okay."

«Am selben Nachmittag»

„Wo ist Legolas?!" Emily fragt. „Und wo ist Thranduil? Ich habe ihn den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen!" Fragt Lusa. „Vielleicht sind sie draußen." Sagt Elladan sie. Dann kommen sie herein. „Das war so lustig! Oh und erinnerst du dich an diese schöne Robe? Du hättest es wirklich kaufen sollen! Richtig!?" Thranduil und Legolas sagen. „Thranduil?" Lusa sagt. „Legolas?" Emily sagt. Sie sehen sie und sagen nichts. "Wo waren sie? Uhm.... Ja, Ada, wo waren wir?" Legolas sagt. „Waren sie shopping? Was? Nein!" Thranduil und Legolas abstreiten. „Dann was sind das für Taschen in deinen Händen?" Thranduil schaut nach unten, auf die Taschen. „Oh das, das ist nichts. Also hast du fünf Taschen voller nichts? Ja! Und du?" Emily fragt Legolas. „Ich habe auch fünf Taschen voller nichts." Er sagt. Während sie sprechen, schaut Lindir in die Taschen. „Ooh, was für eine schöne Kleidung..." Thranduil und Legolas schauten zurück. „Oh, Entschuldigung, habe ich zu laut gesprochen? Oops..." Lächelnd geht er weg.

„Es ist seine Schuld!" Legolas ruft. „Was?" Thranduil fragt. „Du weißt nicht mal, was ich sagen wollte..." Emily sagt. „Weiß ich." Legolas antwortet. „Du warst Shopping?" Lusa fragt. „Ich brauche neue Kleidung!

Diese sind alt!" Thranduil sagt sie. „Du hast sie letzte Woche gekauft. Ja, für mich, das ist alt." Thranduil geht an ihr vorbei ins Zimmer. Lusa seufzt. „Also, was habt ihr gekauft?" Sie fragt. „Heut, wir haben Kleidung gekauft!" Thranduil und Legolas zeigen ihnen, was sie gekauft haben.

In der Zwischenzeit bereitet Lindir sie auf ein Getränk vor. „Und dieser ist besonders für meine Schneewittchen." Er lacht.

„Und ich kaufte dieses!" Thranduil zeigt ihnen die diamante Kette. „33 Karat! Wow, war das nicht teuer?" Lusa fragt. „Ja, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, es war Ihr Geld." Thranduil antwortet. Lusa knurrt. „Ruhig bleiben Lusa, ruhig bleiben." Emily sagt sie. „Ich will ihn umbringen Emily. Ich bin nicht so froh." Lusa sagt sie.

„Hallo, hallo, meine Freunde!" Lindir sagt ihnen. „Ich habe Getränke für sie!" Er gibt sie die Getränke. „Und für du natürlich!" Er sagt Thranduil und geht weg. „Meine Schneewittchen." Flüstert er. Thranduil sieht ihn verdächtig aus.

Legolas, Emily und Lusa trinken ihre Getränke. Thranduil trinkt auch sein Getränk. Er spuckt es sofort aus. „Eew!! Was ist das!? Was?" Lusa fragt er. „Das ist widerlich! Es schmeckt nach Grabenwasser!" Thranduil ruft. „Oh, Entschuldigung! Das war das Grabenwasser!" Lindir nimmt das Glas und geht weg. „Ich hasse ihn." Thranduil sagt.


End file.
